UNITed
by Stuff123456
Summary: U.N.I.T. The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. When 2 tonnes of dalekanium are stolen from the Secure Research Facility, its up to them to find out who stole it and why, before the rising tensions of the Cold War spark World War 3.
1. Chapter 1

The assult team was approaching the building. They had their orders. Kill all the guards, take take the scientists alive. The building itself was a squat, square, brick warehouse, it seemed. Inside was a hive of tunnels and corridors built in to a abandoned coal mine. Usually before entering the building the guards would stop, search and decontaminate the people enter. However the assault team didn't do 'usual'. They filed in silently, each with a Special Operation issue Welrods in their hands. The suppressed handguns spat out virtually silent rounds into the two guards watching the door.

They broke open the large NBC filtration system and, after pulling military issue gas masks out of their backpacks, they slipped a canister if tear gas into the filter. While that would incapacitate the guards in the upper levels, the bottom section of the complex was on a completely different air system. The advanced into the maze of corridors that formed the complex. As soon the guards realised that they were getting gassed, alarms started to go off and klaxons started. With the element of surprise gone, the assault team pulled out Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun. The 9mm rounds from these offered a substantial amount of fire power compared to the Welrods. The assault team moved forward, towards the large lift that would take them down to the lower level that their target was at. They had encountered no resistance from the enemy defending the base, which was unexpected even with the tear gas. However, two guards stumbled blindly, not seeing any thing because of the tears running their faces, into the firing line of the assault team's submachine guns. Hundreds of rounds slammed into them tearing the light body armour of the guards. The advance into the base continued.

They had got to a 'x' in the hallway, when, suddenly, twenty troops, wearing gas masks to protect themselves from the tear gas, sprang out. Fully automatic fire echoed as the security attacked the assault team. However the assault team had one thing the security didn't, grenades. Within seconds these explosive devises were towards the opposing forces. Now, out of the forty security personnel in the building, 20 were killed in the ambush, 2 at the door and the blind 2. That would leave 16 defending the lower section of the base. However assault team had casualties as well: 4 loses. But they still advanced, making their way towards the lift, identical to ones used in mines. Entering this they descended down the shaft, one of the few things that remained from the coal mine the warehouse was built on.

Once at the underground section they had to pass through an air lock and decontamination chamber. This is because of the separate air system and the various toxic chemicals stored in the lower levels. Stepping out of the air lock, they were pummelled by more 9mm submachine gun rounds as the 16 guards opened fire. However, the assault team expected this and rolled more grenades into the underground bunker. The explosions quelled any resistance in the guards and they tried to but their efforts were met with 9mm lead.

With all the guards dead, one of the assault team pulled out a radio and called into it, "Guards dead, scientists secure. Objective Pepperpot is secure.

 **UN Headquarters, Geneva**

"Sir, a Special Forces team just attacked the Secure Research Facility."

"What!"

"There's more. They were British."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Edd Murdock knew he was going to deployed. Yet he didn't think it was going to be this soon. He was fresh out of training, a lowly sapper with a knowledge of explosives. But there he was, being told to report to his CO's office and wait outside. His only thought was that something must have gone wrong, really wrong for the lieutenant to take any notice.

After about ten minutes he was told to come in. His CO, a tall lieutenant in his mid thirties stood behind his desk. Two manilla folders were lying in front of him. Edd could only make out some of the on one of the folders. It said: "TOP SECRET, Destroy Once Read" above the letter U.N.I.T. Looking to the side, Edd saw a dark haired Sargent in his twenties standing behind the door. Edd snapped to attention and saluted the officers.

Lieutenant Miller returned the salute but before he could say any thing the other man interrupted.

"You are being transferred." The Sargent started before the other man could get a word in. Edd was terrified, the only people being transferred now were going to Northern Ireland, where the Army was met with hostility at best and lead at worst.

"You will are being placed under the command of the United Nations. More specificly the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. They are responsible for the defence of the UN from unknown threats, officially."

"And what do they do unofficially?" Edd questioned.

"Classified." the Sargent answered, causing Edd to steam.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

"No. If you don't accept this transfer you will be charged with insurance fraud and buried in enough red tape to drown a lawyer, along with dishonourable discharge." this time his CO answered.

"Why do you want me?" Edd asked.

"As much as it pains me to say our 'inductees' from the regular army don't have the necessary skills for demolition work."

"I recommended you because you had a aptitude for explosives and demolitions." Lieutenant Miller spoke.

"When will I be going?"

"Now."

After the meeting with Miller and the Sargent, who Edd later found out was called Ross, he was shoved with a few things he had into a army green Land Rover. They drove to a large re-purposed manor house, just west of Oxford.

The Sargent drove the Land Rover up the gravel drive to the red bricked building. It was huge, stretching out far in each direction, it had vines growing up the front. If you look closely you could see fine wire mesh running along the inside of it. Another of the thing that showed that it was a military building were the sand bags piled up next to the brick wall and the open top army Land Rovers.

"Aylesbury Place, the home of the platoon you're joining. Your part of the QRF for the Middle East. Your the platoon's demolitions expert. " Sargent Ross shouted at him over the noise of the Landrover's engine. "And to answer your previous question, UNIT deals with ,well, aliens..."

Edd would have thought he was joking but for the look on the Sargent's face. "What, you mean like little green men from Mars." he asked.

"So far we haven't had any invaders from Mars. But there was this one time when there were these lizards from the age of the dinosaurs that had hibernated this whole time."

"Wait, so was the evacuation of London that time, _you lot_."

"Yes the yetis in the London underground. But you better go though and catch them while they are still in the mess. So officially UNIT takes care of unknown threats." Ross said. "UNIT has taken out Daleks, Cybermen, Zygons, Autons and more."

"What?" came Edd's reply.

"Your section commander will fill you in."

After that brief introduction, he tried to make his way to the mess. The keyword there being tried. As he steadily got more and more lost he walked past locked doors filled with things that looked like something out of a bad sci-fi movie. Peering through the windows in the doors showed guns with blinking lights and surreal plastic mannequins with holes blasted out of them. He was so fascinated with them in fact, that he walked into the door of the mess. The clattering echoed throughout the room and all everyone there stared at him.

Two people rushed over, barely containing their laughter, before taking a second look and cracking up.

"That was hilarious!" one said, hunched over with laughter. He had was tall, at about 6 foot, with dark hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green combat jacket and a beret, seemingly, the standard uniform of UNIT.

"That made my day!" said the other, he was shorter with straw coloured hair, "Sorry, we've been really busy with paperwork 'cause we have a new member in our section. Say, are you new?"

The taller man leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Slowly, realisation dawned on the shorter person's face.

"Ahh, well. I'm Corporal Sam Hill and this person with his head quite literally in the clouds is Private John Steward. I suppose your Edd Murdock? Sapper, right?" The corporal held out his hand.

"Yeah." Edd took the offered hand and pulled himself up.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This fic, and my other one, aren't dead. They probably will be uploaded slowly though. I'm going to aim for one chapter of either per month.** **I have to admit that this is rather** **largely inspired by the extremely amazing series by ComsatAngel, UNIT UK, which you should definitely read as it is infinitely better than this.**

 **Chapter 2**

Edd Murdock, John Steward and Corporal Sam Hill were still talking in the mess hall when a panicking privated ran in, sounding exhausted, and yelling at them, "The Black Library's been hit! Get yourself and anyone you see to the armoury and then in the Land Rovers, further order then!"

Hill looked terrified at what the private the private said, the other 2 were just confused. However Hill broke of his astonished daze after a second and ran out of the mess hall into the long corridors that honeycombed Aylesbury with the others following a moment later.

"What actually is the Black Library?" asked Murdock as they ran, following the other 2 men as he realised he didn't know where the armoury actually was.

"Supposedly, it is one of the most secure facilities on Earth, housing the worst things known to man. UNIT's Pandora's Box." came Hill's reply.

John and Edd looked astounded, "There can't be stuff that's worse than in the storage rooms. Can there?" Steward asked ,worried since the locked rooms inside the manor had contained terrifying things that Edd had seen on the way into Aylesbury.

"Yes." Sam told them. "It's above your security clearance though so don't spread it around."

They approached the armoury and saw most of the platoon already there. Their platoon's lieutenant, Nick Parson, was handing out battle rifles, grenades and bayonets off of a rack in a armoury. He was handing out were L1A1 SLRs. SLRs very powerful and very reliable. They were the standard issue rifle of the British, Canadian and Australian armies and, apparently, UNIT. Eventually Edd, John and Sam managed to get to the lieutenant. He handed John and Sam L1A1s but when he reached to hand Edd one he stopped him.

"Look, I now I shouldn't really ask but could you pass me any of that plastic explosive and those detonators?" asked Edd, pointing at a lump of PE-4 and pile of pencil fuses.

"Sure, I'm guessing that you're the new engineer?" replied the lieutenant as he handed over about 10 kilograms of explosives ,along with a SLR, to Edd, who nodded a yes before walking over to where Sam and John were waiting. They quickly dragged him out of the manor towards where all the landrovers were kept.

"We are assigned to one of the Pigs." said Sam, as they jogged over the gravel in the manor's courtyard. "We'll travel with the Saladins as part of the Support Platoon" He pointed towards 4 large 6 wheeled armoured cars in forest green camouflage then towards a Humber "Pig" with a GMPG machine gun mounted in a small sheet metal turret on the roof.. All around them UNIT soldiers scurried towards vehicles as fast as humanly possible. Sam and Edd jumped into front whilst John climbed behind the machine gun. Sam was putting the car into gear when the radio started to crackle.

" _The Black Library's been hit, we've got to get there and establish a perimeter and hold it until relieved, Parson over."_

In response to these orders, the entire UNIT force around them jumped into action and a motley selection of vehicles advanced in a convoy, heading south towards the Black Library.


End file.
